


Le Roi de la Bête art

by BlackRose16



Series: Artwork 2013 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Community: sabriel_mini, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam Winchester agrees to take the place of his father in the castle of the enigmatic Prince of the Beasts, he doesn't anticipate the magic of the place touching him. And, as the months pass and the rose petals fall, it's clear that magic isn't the only influence on his heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Roi de la Bête art

**Title** : Le Roi de la Bête

**Author** : [](http://missmoustachio.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missmoustachio.livejournal.com/)**missmoustachio**

**Artist:** [](http://theblackrose16.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theblackrose16.livejournal.com/)**theblackrose16**

**Word Count:** 16147

**Genre:** Slash

**Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Gabriel

**Rating** : General audiences

**Warnings** : None

**For** : [](http://sabriel-mini.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sabriel-mini.livejournal.com/)**sabriel_mini**

**Summary** : When Sam Winchester agrees to take the place of his father in the castle of the enigmatic Prince of the Beasts, he doesn't anticipate the magic of the place touching him. And, as the months pass and the rose petals fall, it's clear that magic isn't the only influence on his heart... A Beauty and the Beast AU written for the Sabriel mini-bang 2013. Artwork by theblackrose16.

**Link to fic** : [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1053606/chapters/2109099)

I want to thank missmoustachio for giving me such a great story to work with. I hope that the art does the story justice.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author/artist. The author/artist is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Icons:**

[](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/icon-2.jpg) [](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/icon-1.png) [](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/vlcsnap-2013-10-26-20h12m12s183.png) [](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/wallpaper.jpg) [](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/book-cover.jpg)

[youtube=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8IQtaOJBC8&w=560&h=315]

Images came from Supernatural, Ella Enchanted, givemefreeart.com, Snow White and the Huntsman


End file.
